Hidden in the shadows
by Shadow Elise Bridger
Summary: it's been years since ezra had ever been with his blood family, you would think that being reunited with your sister would be a lot less tense but then again, with a whole team of inquisitors and an alliance with a crew like the children of the night behind her, it may be a bit interesting of a reunion to say the least
1. Chapter 1

ju **st so everyone knows, I'll be deleting most of my old stories since I have a new idea that will require a complete reset in the stories. events happen after twilight of the apprentice**

Ezra sat in his and zeb's shared room, looking at the red holocron that took so much just to get. "this had better be worth it." he thought, channeling all the anger, all his rage, all his pain, all his guilt. there were too many losses and it was all his fault. he was the one who trusted maul, he was the one who got ahsoka killed because she protected him against Vader, he was the reason kanan was blind, all because of a stupid holocron that probably much use now since they no longer had inquisitors after them. for a moment, it glowed red, then white as it opened, Ezra opening his own eyes to see if it was working.

* * *

a young fifteen year old girl with natural dark blue hair with red and purple highlights in it and a mix between electric and midnight blue eyes awoke to the sound of yelling and glass shattering. she rolled her eyes and got out of the uncomfortable bunk bed, ignoring the blood where her shoulder had been moments before, not even caring about the pain she felt on her face, and not noticing the burn of a nonexistent lightsaber across her chest. she walked into the room where all the noise was coming from to find three boys all carrying lightsabers and surrounding a single teenaged girl, around sixteen or seventeen, with deep red hair in a plain bob, golden yellow eyes, and wore a simple tank top and shorts, all black. the small fifteen year old immediately reacted. she grabbed the standard red inquisitor blade and threw it in the boys' direction, grabbing their attention without delay. "the hell is going on here?" she hissed, staring at the boys with a threatening glare. one of them, the leader, a human with light brown hair, cruel green eyes, and freckles that the girl wanted to slap off his stupid face spoke first, "well, deary, we were simply having a chat with your friend over here." his voice was as cruel as his eyes, which narrowed as he spoke, and his mouth turning upwards in a cruel smile every time he spoke.  
"leave eight alone and go back to bed." she growled, showing pitch black wings with blood stains running down them and sharp metal shards showing from in between a few feathers. stains running down them and sharp metal shards showing from in between a few feathers. the she caught her lightsaber easily and turned on the other side, ready to attack if need be. the other two boys, a blue twi'lek and another human with black hair a brown eyes both turned tail and ran out of the room, apologizing as they left, taking her seriously.  
the remaining boy was not surprised in the lightest when they chose to flee though he had urged them to stand their ground if shadow had showed up. "oh and what will you do? adorable me into submission?" he said in a sweet but mocking tone.  
"I can put you back in the medical bay for worse this time, and you know it." she replied, her eyes becoming slightly slitted.  
"oh, I'm so scared." he said with the same tone, taking a step towards her. "but, of course, your boyfriend will probably double team me if I hurt his precious princess of death." he turned off his lightsaber, did a mocking bow, and started to walk out, only to stop at the doorway "goodnight, your highness." he said, then walked out.

* * *

sarah woke up to knocking on her room door. the seventeen year old, green eyed brunette got up to open it, finding a late twenty year old woman with dark brown hair and teal eyes standing at the door, looking worried. "bad dream?" sarah asked, letting the woman in. the woman nodded. "same one as before?" sarah went to go make some caf on the small desk area next to the door

"unfortunately so." the woman sighed, her eyes seeming a bit dull.

"you know, maria, I could always just go inside your dreams, help you sleep better." sarah said lightly.

"no, that won't be necessary, you need to sleep as much as I do." maria insisted

"you mean sleep that i'm not getting?" sarah mumbled under her breath, bringing two cups of caf over to where maria sat, one for her, one for maria. "so, iolen is getting better. she'll be back in the fight in a few weeks, which is perfect timing, i'm starting to get bored of all thise medic stuff. I kinda want to fight." sarah said brightly as maria took a cup but then nearly dropped it.

"what will warper say?" she asked, looking at sarah with an eyebrow raised

"who cares what she says? this is my decision, not hers." sarah said stubbornly, taking a sip.

"she's your moth-"

"she's not my mother!" sarah snapped, cutting her friend off. "oh no, she's just my adoptive

mother because my real mother didn't want me." she said bitterly, slamming the cup down on a table.

maria finished her drink, slightly alarmed by the seventeen year old's sudden outburst, and walked out. "thank you, sarah." she mumbled as she left.

* * *

nova let out frustrated scream as she fell on her bed. her father, king of bakedo (random planet I made up) ordered her to "get rid of those stupid highlights" and to "drop that ridiculous name"

it made her so frustrated when her father focused more on how "high class" she acted, rather than her happiness. she got up and stared at the mirror, looking at the gold, pink, and violet purple highlights in her hair, color that she never really saw, being stuck in a castle that preferred a black and white and imperial colors, rather than colors like pink and purple, not even her eyes were colorful, just brown. she traced her hand over the newest highlight, an electric blue streak going down the front of her short hair and swept behind her ear.

the thought of the lack of color only angered her more. she walked towards the large closet, pressed a button on the inside of it, and walked into a whole different room than the closet filled with black and white dresses, this room was covered in spray paint of any color but black and white and smelled hugely of paint, a smell she would much rather smell than the plain clean smell of her bedroom. she picked up the black nontoxic paint splotched bandanna off of a table nearby and opened a small closet meant to only hold necessities like shirts, boots, belts, pants, etc., none of them were alike since each were jut randomly splotched with paint.

she grabbed a shirt, a pair of pants, a belt with a holster for two 270 dart blasters with small darts filled with colorful liquid that only temporarily paralyzed for an hour or two. she took off the bandanna and put on a different on with a voice moderator in it, then put on a large fedora that covered her face at the right angel, covered in paint of course. she put several cans of explosive paint of her personal making on her belt and climbed down a latter near the door, out of sight of some looking from just the door. she had made the ladder and the tunnel leading to the main city when she was around thirteen, wanting to go and explore without people fretting over how she looked or how improper she was, that was two years ago and now she used it for a better and a way more fun thing, destroying imperial stuff. after an hour of walking in the pure dark and feeling the walls to make sure she was going the right way, she finally made it. she tugged down the fedora a bit more and used a grappling hook to get on top of a semi tall building, then she climbed a higher one, then higher and higher until she could see the imperial military complex.

she used her grappling hook to get onto the wall of a complex and took out a guard, then whistled for a whole bunch of storm troopers, who started to shoot at her. she jumped off the wall, rolling on impact with the ground, and planted a paint bomb on a trooper's foot. she moved out of distance of the blast and let out a slight laugh as he tried to get it off. everyone who tried to help got caught in the blast but the worst it did was knock them out and cover them in paint. she didn't leave until everything was covered in paint and all the equipment was destroyed.

"well, it was fun playing catch the weasel with you guys but, unfortunately, I have to go. buh bye!" she said with mock innocence, the voice moderator making her sound a lot older than she really is, looking at the paint covered mess in front of her with pride. she planted one last paint bomb on the wall in front of her and detonated it, then used the explosion as a boost to do a backflip off the wall.

what was left behind, where that last blast was, was an infinity sign with a galaxy behind it, stars everywhere. one of the storm troopers got up, looked at the paint, already drying, and sighed. "I guess we have the night raider's stamp of approval."

* * *

rainy and jarrod sat in a bar on coruscant, looking for different targets with a decent amount of pay and a decent time limit. the golden blonde boy, seventeen, pointed at one. "wanted: dead or alive. the night raider, reward is 50,000 credits. sounds like a good idea." he suggested. he looked at rainy for a second before sighing, at the platinum blonde's upset expression we still gotta make a living, rain. plus, who knows, maybe we'll find a lead on savanna while we're there." he said hopefully.

"you say that every time..." the fifteen year old mumbled, taking a drink from the cup of caf in her hand. "we've been looking for years, we haven't found anything about her location or if she's even alive still..."

jarrod gave his sister a side hug and held her there for a minute, rainy didn't resist. "come on, rain, she's a dust, she'll be okay." rainy snuggled deeper into her brother's side until he finally stood up. "we had better go and prep for the morning, we're going to bakedo." he said lightly, almost falling when he tripped on hos own shoe, making rainy laugh a bit.

* * *

Diana hit her head against the wall once again. she had been told to wait for the one in charge of the academy after she had gotten into a fight with one of the buffer cadets and shot their foot with a blaster. this was the thirteenth time this month that she was sent into the office for misbehaving, fighting, and causing chaos around the place. her pale blonde hair was put up in a pony tail that hurt when she moved her head too much in a single direction and her pretty blue eyes were anything but filled with happiness, being a cadet for over a year had worn her out.

"Diana jolset, i'm not surprised to see you in here once again." the imperial officer said, lookin at her with a mixture of disappointment and dislike.

"pleasure's not mine." Diana said with an attitude and an eye roll.

"this is the twelfth time this month that you've been sent in here."

"actually thirteen." she added.

he rolled his eyes "thirteen. right. anyway, I am sending you to the barracks so you can pack. you're being taken home."

Diana's jaw dropped. "no, you can't send me back there. if mom finds out that I got kicked out of the imperial academy..." she trailed off. her mother always wanted her to be in imperial ranks and trained Diana since the empire began to make her ready to join the academy and sometimes her training was harsh, even more harsh if she screwed up. getting kicked out of the academy wouldn't break her heart, it would infuriate her.

"too bad, I've already scheduled a ship to take you home." he said rather rudely. "now go pack."

later that night, Diana was putting her stuff away in the bag she came with. she couldn't go back, she'd be a disgrace to her family and she'd never hear the end. she sighed and walked out of the barracks with two storm troopers behind her. when she got ouside, she looked around, then got an idea. she ducked and dripped a storm trooper, stole his weapon, and stunned the other one. she grabbed her stuff and ran, jumping over crates and stuff. she finally got to a speeder and zoomed off just as an alarm sounded.

* * *

Layla looked up at the ceiling, the walls were a gray color from the night clouds, though it was only black to her. the wind blew softly though her brown hair, giving a small breeze. she looked to wear the wind was coming from, a small window with a silver blue pane and frame. her unseeing blue eyes looked at it for a moment longer, hoping it would just suddenly appear like she had done that last fourteen years of her life but, once again, was disappointed. she eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of wind flowing around her and moving her into the air.

* * *

"rosy!" a redhead male around thirty years old shouted from down stairs.

a redhead female with bright green eyes, freckles, and pale skin drowsily got up to the name and walked over to the kitchen, where her brother was cooking. "what's up, maxie?" she asked grabbing a cup of caf left by the other one and drank a bit of it.

"could you maybe do some toast? oh and we have a job today." he said lightly, making eggs on a pan

"what kind?" rose asked, grabbing a few slices of bread and putting them in the toaster. max grabbed the datapad and gave it to her so she could see, then went back to the eggs. "'credits transfer after local bank gets robbed third time this season. after last night's robbery against the imperial side bank, the city has been deemed unsafe. credits will be transferred all over world.' ... wow" she said, putting the device down

"so I guess I know what we're going to do today." max said with a laugh "oh, and your bread's burning." he said cooly, watching the smoke fill the kitchen with the smell of burnt bread.

"oh crap!"


	2. Chapter 2

**new chapter so soon? I guess i'm bored enough**

there was no jedi training anymore, now that kanan was blinded and ezra's lightsaber had been destroyed, at least there was no fighting jedi training. when they actually did train, in the last two weeks since malachor, it was always focused around the force once again. ezra didn't have that much of a problem with it since it helped kanan get better at doing stuff without seeing, it was the very least he could do for trusting maul and causing all this in the first place, though he didn't feel like he needed much time working with the force as much as he did fighting. he needed to be training, and not training with the force either, training with a lightsaber, to better his abilities in case he ever met maul again. often times, he had snuck into kanan's room while he was gone and practiced with the lightsaber behind his master's back. this had become a daily thing and today was no different.

ezra got into a ready position as he used the force to move an object that would be his opponent. he attacked it, using a move he had discovered in the sith holocron. he combined it with jumping from a part of the wall in his and zeb's shared room and slashing at it, the lightsaber cutting it in half and, leaving two sides still glowing where they had made contact with the blue lightsaber.

he repeated this a few more times before sliding to the floor, leaning his head against the wall he sat against. he used the force to grab the holocron to open it and looked through the same things he had seen over and over again for the past two weeks, having been looking through the whole holocron since that first night since they got back.

what happened next surprised him.

* * *

the blue haired girl looked down from the tree she stood on to see many inquisitors, training or full, talking, chatting, growling at each other, or teasing some of the younger children.

"shadow," a boy, seventeen, with dark brown hair, nearly black in the moonlight, and emerald green eyes jumped up to stand next to her on the tree. "it's midnight." he took a look at the moon high above them, then focused back onto shadow.

"i see that, marcus." she said calmly. " thank you." with that, she jumped higher up the bare tree until she had to flap her wings slightly to stay there. "inquisition." she said, her voice, demanding to be heard and demanding respect, slightly echoing over the clearing filled with people of all races, ages, shapes, and sizes. "as you all know, tonight is the final day of the month as well as the first day, otherwise you wouldn't be here. welcome, new," she gave an encouraging smile to a five year old who had now been put into the training inquisition, "and old," she nodded respectfully towards the one who was now the new grand inquisitor. " to the hanging tree tournament. for those who are new or are unsure of the rules, here they are. we will start with the beginning battles, a fight until death or one surrenders. you are able to fight whoever you want but only if they are above the age of thirteen and agree to fight. " she said. with a slight growl at buster, the boy from two weeks ago. "there are no age limits on fighting against the head inquisitor. as rules say, the head inquisitor cannot deny a fight, but be warned that I am not one you want to underestimate or one you want to fight while overestimating yourself. you may all begin, i'll tell everyone when the tournament starts." she climbed down the tree to stand beside marcus again.

"ten credits says that buster challenges you again." he said lightly, watching the boy and his followers argue with a dirty blonde mint eyed male human defending eight.

"you're on." she said playfully, slightly shoving him so he had to hold her hand to steady himself.

a few hours later, after the tournament had started and ended, they were all back in the inquisition headquarters.

"huh, surprised buster didn't challenge you again, that's a first." a young sixteen year old with dyed pink hair and lime green eye contacts commented, painting her lightsaber pink and green with nail polish. "might want to watch out, him not doing anything against you is a seriously bad sign."

"thanks, miss obvio." a girl with plain brown hair and plain brown eyes commented. unlike the pink haired girl who preferred to show skin while not on missions, the brunette covered everything but her hands and her head with clothing.

"autumn, aurora, shut up." shadow said simply, then went back to watching marcus with a smug expression. he tried to ignore it but ended up giving up and giving her the ten credits she had one.

eight didn't comment or even act like she knew what was going on, though she enjoyed the drama, she just stared at a wall and planning a giant mural that would never happen. she was oblivious to the an orange twi'lek a year older than her watching her with a slight smile, a little too intimate. The twi'lek, skulltula, shook her head and hit her head with her fist. "no, no. you are straight, you are straight. you are a twi'lek, therefore you are straight." She mentally told herself.

the male from earlier walked up, smiling slightly at eight, and spoke in shadow's ear.

shadow stiffened, then whispered something back, making marcus suspicious. shadow followed the male out of the room while marcus trailed a safe distance behind them.

* * *

maria took a sip of her caf, listening to sarah and a golden blonde adult with golden brown eyes argue away over a stupid mission. sarah had rushed into the fight, infuriating warper.

"disobedience, failure to follow orders, abandoning your job, and endangering your life, what the hell were you thinking?!" warper shouted, countering sarah's own voice.

"maybe if you just let me fight, I wouldn't be disobeying orders and all that noise." sarah hissed at her mother.

"you are a medic, not a fighter! you heal people, you'll get yourself killed if you go into an active battlefield. stick to what you're good at." warper replied.

"I have spent all my life training so I could fight and yes, I also looked at healing but I still know about fighting, enough to actually be effective out there. I've spent too long learning how to fight just so you cam deny me permission to help the rebellion. "

"you're helping the rebellion right now, by being a medic." warper snorted.

"it's not the same!"

"oh dead, my daughter's become adrenaline junky." warper sighed dramatically

"one way, one day, i'm going to show you that I can handle my own both in the med bay and in a fight." sarah hissed, hen turned to walk away.

"the hell are you going?!" Warper called after her

"to my room!" The words were followed with a button being hit and a metal door closing.

* * *

nova sat at the desk, hearing her handmaiden, shayada rant about the attack on the imperial complex in town, them only releasing the news two weeks afterwards because it caused so much destruction, making nova proud, though she didn't show it and continued to mess with the new highlights in her hair, now a pixie cut.

"'some people are saying it's a jedi doing the attacks.'" shayada read "Hannah, what do you think?" she asked, looking over at nova expectantly

nova rolled her eyes "please don't call me that, I go by nova, if you forgot." she sighed. "and It could happen, I guess. have you heard about the rebel cell that used to do attacks on lothal? there were rumors that the leader was a jedi and that he had an apprentice and the rumor was true."

"true. now then, how about we go and pick out your dress for tonight?" shayada asked, opening up nova's closet and looking at all the white and black dresses.

"i already have one chosen." nova shrugged, closing the closet with a remote.

"what? But I mean, these are so colorfu, and jace is wearing a tuxedo." she eyed a black dress with silver designs hand stitched into it on each side .

"first, black and white is not colorful in the slightest since white is the absence if color and black is too much color to make it nonexistent. Second, I don't give a flying feather what jace is wearing, I'm still wearing what I picked," Nova said stubbornly, adding a pink highlight on her bangs. "Now, thanks for informing me about the attacks and thanks for letting me know what my brother possibly won't wear. Go ahead and go down to the kitchen and grab something for yourself, anyone who questions you can deal with me.

Shayada nodded, "thank you... nova." She smiled and left with a polite bow.

"Now for the fun part. " nova chuckled, looking at the Closet.

Nova walked into the ballroom, smiling mischievously at the people dressed in black and white and gray dresses and suits staring at her dress in disgust and dislike. It only made her want to show off the black dress with paint splatters starting distanced at the waste and getting more dense until the very bottom where there was no black at all, just blue, pink, yellow, purple, orange, green, and a bit of red. A golden belt separated the black of the upper part of the dress from the colorful bottom part, making a good contrast to the black. Her sleeves went all the way to her wrists, the left sleeve made a purple x with paint while splotches of other colors were around it at the very bottom of the sleeve while the left side covered her shoulder in paint and did the x at her elbow, covering half of her chest as well. Her hair was purple at the top and faded into hot pink the lower it went, going as low as her chin for the bangs.

She walked over to the three chairs facing the entrance, giving a daring smirk to her father, who looked surprised and enraged at her outfit, and sat down in the throne beside her father's. "Hey dad." She said cheerfully, watching the people start to look away and get back into dancing.

"What are you wearing," He growled, looking at her dress with an embarrassed glare. "Do you not understand that this is a formal event?!"

"I'm quite aware of that," she smiled, "this is my formal wear."

her father opened his mouth to make a sharp reply but was interrupted by a boy sharing nova's eyes and height and looked almost exactly like her zoomed in and landed in the throne on the other side of her father. His hair was short and spiky and he war a black suit with a fire tie and flames on the cuffs of the jacket.

"Hi jacey." Nova said with an amused smile, noticing everyone's surprised looks towards his appearance and his clothing.

"Hi novey." He said with the same tone, winking at one of the teenage girls staring at him with a glare that said she was not amused.

Their father sighed and looked at the party, "why do I even try with you two?"

* * *

Rainy watched as her brother spoke to the one who would pay for the capture of their next target. She looked around the empty warehouse, seeing if there was a way she could run out of without Jarrod seeing.

Her lips went deeper into the frown she had when she found none, though she still looked. Her seemed to flash when she saw one near her. With a single glance at her brother, she ran for the small hole and dived through it.

She stood up when outside and looked around. It was dark since it was near midnight but the street lights made it slightly better, even though they were dim from the lack of attention. She followed the road until she was at the imperial complex that had been attacked two weeks earlier. Instead of looking for clues, she snuck up to the gates and knocked out a storm trooper, then changed into his armor. She walked in and entered the complex. She walked over to the holding cell area and checked who was there, then sighed when she didn't find the name savanna tray dust.

She left the complex moments before the alarms went off, them having found the knocked storm trooper, and changed back into her regular clothes without a care for the large sirens behind her.

* * *

Diana glared at the alley wall with a target painted on it. She shot at it with the blaster she had stolen, just barely missing the center. She didn't even want to think about the amount of storm troopers she had shot since two weeks ago, each time it made her have to hold back puke. Some of those troopers were her friends and she shot them like they were nothing but training dummies just so she could survive.

She sighed and fell against a wall near her. She ate the Last of the protein bar she had and curled up into a ball on a torn white piece of cloth that used to be her old uniform. She used a jacket she had stolen as a blanket and her old helmet as a pillow

* * *

Layla walked through the house. Her mother was away on an errand and her father was at work, no one was there to keep an eye on her.

She walked outside and sat down on the small porch. She couldn't see the scenery but she absolutely loved the smell. She closed her eyes and started to hum a soft and solemn tune.

* * *

Rose stood at the side of a street with her comm link up. "Project, we've been doing this for weeks, are you sure they haven't gotten our bluff by now? " she asked nervously, looking down the street.

" they're storm troopers, of course they haven't," max's voice said through the comm "come on, lily, just be the good actress you are."

Rose sighed. "If something goes wrong, if we actually live through it, I'm killing you. "

"Wouldn't ask for anything less," max joked. "Okay, they're on their way. Remember our improvisation lessons."

Rose rolled her eyes and put the small device into her pocket, then started walking when she saw the vehicle approach.

The driver, a storm trooper, tried to stop but only slowed down before Hitting her.

Rose, used to this drill after 2 weeks of doing the same thing, pretended she was seriously injured. She faked being injured and attempted to stand up, only to make herself fall.

"What the hell were you doing?!" A storm trooper shouted while jumping out of the vehicle.

"Sorry, I didn't see you, I was so focused on getting..." she thought for a second, making it seem like she had trouble remembering, "out kriff! I need to go and meet up with my brother! We were supposed to walk to the store together to get something for mom's birthday! " she attempted to get up but made herself fall again.

"You stay right here," The storm trooper said seriously, receiving glares from his colleagues "you're not going anywhere until you're okay."

While all This was going on, max pulled up behind the vehicle and took the crates filled with credits, then put them into his vehicle. When he finished, he drove over to the front and got out immediately. "The kriffing hell happened here?!" He asked, rushing to his faking sister.

"You're the brother she was talking about? " she trooper asked

"Yes," max snapped, "Now what happened?!"

"She walked in front of me, I tried to stop but I couldn't. "

Max sighed and helped his sister up. " she has this issue every once in awhile. I'll take her to the medical center, you get going. I'm assuming that you're late as it is."

The storm trooper nodded and got into the vehicle and drove off with an apology and a thank you.

Rose popped up from the passenger seat. "So did you get it?"

"Yep," max smiled. "So how do you feel?"

" I could be better. My arm is scraped and my head hurts."Rose replied

"Nothing a little ice cream can fix." Max said brightly, turning up the music


End file.
